


That Quick Comradeship of Letters

by Mara



Category: Kate and Cecelia - Caroline Stevermer & Patricia Wrede
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recently unenchanted and deciphered letters of the Marquis of Schofield, et al.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Quick Comradeship of Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whiskey_johnny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskey_johnny/gifts).



1 September 1813

Dearest Thomas,

I'm not certain this is the use Wellington intended when he taught me ciphers and provided me with couriers. But nonetheless, I shall persevere.

You're only recently released from Napoleon's army, so it might be time to take a break from defying death. However, if you insist on throwing yourself heedlessly into danger, I will bring in the big guns:

I will write your mother.

I'm sure Lady Sylvia would be interested to know that her second son is doing his best to follow her first. If _I_ can't get through your thick skull, she will. By physical force, if necessary.

Having said that, I still look forward to your return. I have plans once my damned leg heals. They may possibly be nefarious.

Yours,   
James

* * *

9 September 1813

Dear James,

Pray don't bother my mother. Any such communication can only serve to upset her further.

While I do not anticipate enjoying your recriminations for simply doing what I must, I'm certain nefarious plans will be significantly more enjoyable than what I'm doing now.

I do so hate cold water and mud. And the smell of fish. Particularly the smell of fish.

Yours,  
Thomas

* * *

15 September 1813

Dearest Thomas,

I'll do as my conscience bids me, but you are correct that I don't wish to cause her further distress. 

You must admit, though, that our escape from French-held territory was, shall we say, a bit harrowing. And as Old Hooky's ADC, I have substantial experience with harrowing.

It's unfortunate, I think, that my injury prevents me from doing any of the enjoyable parts of my work, while still forcing me to deal with the back-stabbing of those for whom looking intelligent is more important than actually being correct. I have, at least, had a decent amount of time to study the maps you've been sending.

You'd better hurry back. Even the sheep are starting to look good.

Yours,  
James

* * *

20 September 1813  
Enchanted hastily

Dear James,

The engineers must be seen to be believed. They appear to think they must build a wall to rival the one in the Far East, which roams miles through the hills, when all I want is a simple fortification. 

In any case, you can't fool me...you're much too fastidious a man to consider sheep. Now I must run.

Yours,  
Thomas

* * *

24 September 1813

Dearest Thomas,

I would hope that the running was figurative rather than literal. The messenger who brought your last missive wouldn't say, despite my resorting to threats. Carmichael is training them well, apparently. Or perhaps he's just more terrified of you than of me.

In any case, I'll admit the sheep are less likely than most possibilities.

I'm sure you know by now from other sources, but the attack is certain at this point. I'll do my best to prepare things on this end, but it is almost certain I won't be well enough to make it there, so you're going to have to attend to your own sorry self for once. Don't get yourself killed. What happened to Edward wasn't your fault.

Yours,  
James

* * *

28 September 1813

Dear James,

If you're implying my actions are some facile response to Edward's death, leave it aside. His death has taught me that I have responsibilities behind myself and I need to start addressing those responsibilities. My death is no part of that plan.

I promise to return to camp in more or less the same shape I left it, although likely colder and damper once we're done. Please don't ever ask me to go fishing again, my time here has been more than enough for me. I can only hope the intelligence we've provided will be enough.

Yours,  
Thomas

* * *

2 October 1813

Dearest Thomas,

I've no time to say anything other than godspeed. And if you don't return at least that quickly...well, I'm not certain what I shall do.

Yours,  
James

* * *

7 October 1813

Dear James,

By this time you'll have already heard we succeeded in crossing the Bidassoa. As promised, the water was low enough, and we sent that damned Soult running for his master. And also as promised, I return to you shortly after this letter, safe, sound, and rather damp.

Today's battle has forced me to further consider those responsibilities to my family and to England. We have much to discuss, I think.

Yours,  
Thomas

* * *

20 December 1828

Dear Kate,

We _shall_ be with you for Christmas, I promise. I'm afraid the numerous delays can be placed squarely at the feet of our esteemed prime minister. While I can only be ecstatic for James and his new role as investigator-in-chief (and my role as unofficial magical advisor, of course), it can be a bit wearing at times to deal with his comings and goings and worries about the planning.

I am pleased for James, though. He's just so _happy_ to be useful again and this role is perfect for him. I'm sure you're aware that he will be drawing Thomas in through some official capacity. It will be useful for both of them, I think.

After all, you and I know better than anyone else that our husbands must be kept occupied, lest they get into trouble. On which note, I do wish we hadn't been delayed so long...James is getting quite restless having been separated from Thomas for quite so long.

But we shall be on our way tomorrow if I must personally kidnap James out of the prime minister's office and put him in the carriage with the children. And when James and Thomas have had their chance to reconnect, shall we say, they shall be much more amenable. (I do hope you don't mind my forwardness. After all these years, it seems ridiculous to pretend otherwise.)

I come bearing books, several new gowns that shall look splendid on you, and company enough to make even your home seem crowded. Perhaps that's just the children, though.

Yours in anticipation,  
Cecy

* * *

20 December 1828

Dearest Thomas,

It is certain that we have the greatest wives in creation. Cecy has firmly informed me that we are on our way tomorrow, because if I don't see you soon, I shall become completely insufferable. (I'm sure you can imagine the precise tone of her voice.)

I do look forward to seeing the family...and especially you.

Yours,  
James

\--end--


End file.
